


She Sounded Beautiful

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One last time. Please." He gasped, smiling up at the Avatar. She frowned, a lone tear falling from her eyes as she whispered softly into the night. "I love you." Amorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Sounded Beautiful

What would they sound like coming from her?

The bloodbender's body spasmed as he went into another coughing fit, blood trickling out of his mouth. There had been an accident down at the docks, an inevitable turf war with two rival gangs. It had been a case of wrong place at the wrong time for the bender, getting caught in the cross-hairs of the attack. He had been hit with numerous pieces of shrapnel from an earthbender's counterattack, finding himself bleeding out uncontrollably and fast. The equalist stumbled into a darkened alleyway, clutching his sides and sliding down against the wall, leaving a dark red smear on the bricks behind him. He knew he should have staunched the bleeding, or even tried to heal himself and yet he couldn't find the energy. So he slumped to the ground, forcing himself to stay alive and pray that someone would come across him.

Amon wasn't sure when he had blacked out or for how long, yet when he came to his head was resting in the lap of none other than the Avatar. A ghost of a smile came across his face, marred by the blood streaks and filth.

"Out of all the people… it had to be you." He whispered, chuckling painfully at the irony of it all. The young waterbender looked anything but humored, her expression placid and calm.

"I tried to heal you, but you'e lost too much blood… I'm sorry." She said, her voice sounding nearly mechanical in speech. With a great attempt, the older man raised a trembling hand towards her face, surprised when she didn't flinch away from his touch. Instead of aiming for her forehead, the equalist brushed his knuckled along her jaw, painting it red with his blood. He knew his time was coming to an end, the thought both frightening and calming the man. He coughed again, the coppery taste in his mouth intensifying. It wouldn't be long now…

"Korra… I need you to do something… please…" When she gave a hesitant nod, he continued. "I need to hear it… one last time… please."

It was a silly request. She would have no idea what he was asking her of. It had been weeks since he accepted the fact that he had an odd romantic attraction to the girl, bearing the secret to himself and no one else. He always found himself caught up in 'what if' scenarios with the both of them, the most common one being what those three little words would sound like coming from her. Would she even consider the notion? He coughed again, his vision growing dark.

"One last time. Please." He gasped, smiling up at the Avatar. She frowned, a lone tear falling from her eyes as she whispered softly into the night.

"I love you."

Not a moment later did his hand drop to the ground next to him, his body becoming relaxed and the light in his blue eyes fading, yet the smile… the smile of a man in love remained even when his spirit left him.

It was a cold and cloudless day that the eldest son of Yakone passed, having no one by his side during his last few moments. No one to save him, and no Avatar Korra to guide him on his journey to the next world. He died alone in the darkened alleyway in a puddle of his own blood. Those who would find him later on would talk among themselves about the man who died with a smile on his face. How curious for such a thing to occur.

And yet none of that would matter. For in the end, the Spirits took pity on the bloodbender and granted him one final wish. Although she was simply a figment of his thoughts and desires, the equalist had received his last request.

He always wondered what those words would sound like coming from her. Those three simple words….

She sounded beautiful.


End file.
